


Remembrance

by Lilium13



Series: Asgard-Shields & swords [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Sexual Tension, The Nine Realms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium13/pseuds/Lilium13
Summary: She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it  and over time he decided to ignore it too.But ... can he keep  facade forever?Especially  in the face of  the imminent  arrival of his fiancee.





	1. The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it, I'm very happy.  
> English is not my native language so if you see spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will edit it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it and over time he decided to ignore it too.  
> But ... can he keep facade forever?
> 
> Especially in the face of the imminent arrival of his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so if you see spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will edit it.
> 
>  
> 
> I promised to love you forever....  
> And it was true, there was no doubt in my mind  
> But fate had different plans and I hurt you by accident...forgive me

_There was no way out. A group of frost giants had them surrounded in an icy wasteland, cold wind froze the bodies of the Asgardian couple, they hugged scared, resigned to what was coming, the group of jotuns came closer, the bigger one raised his arm forging a ice weapon and ..._

"Boo!" 

"Ah!"

"Ha, ha, ha"

The young prince's laughter echoed throughout room before visible anger of his partner, who crossed her arms.

"Not funny" she said while she saw him mocking .

He continued laughing until he met her indignant look.

She had turned out to be nicer than he expected. He was playing with his brother in the palace when he noticed visitors, the hauld from the north had come to an audience with his father, leaving his daughter with the queen who allowed both to play in one of the royal halls, he noticed her curiosity and interest for all, so he decided to entertain her, telling her  one of stories that his mother reads before sleeping, with some....changes.

Little by little her pout disappeared and was replaced with genuine interest"And then what happened? " she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"They were devoured by the frost giants, it is said that their cries are still heard in the wind." he finished, satisfied.

The girl gave him a look of disapproval "I do not like that story, that end is very bad"

"The tragic endings are the best" the younger prince looked at her in a special way with a sweet smile, he really liked her, he wanted to have her company in the future. He separated his lips slightly willing to tell her ...

"Brother!"someone opened the doors without any decorum "Here you are.I found you! I win! you made me look for you everywhere "  he approached them with a big smile on his face.

"That's what the game is, brother"

"Yes, but ... who is she?" He  pointed to the girl sitting next to him.

"She is-"I'm the daughter of the Hauldr from the north" she interrupted him, happy to meet Prince Thor.

"Hi, I'm Thor, do you want to play with us?" he gave her a big smile

"Of course" she  smiled back, letting herself be infected by his joy.

"Great , hide and seekturned out to be very boring, let's see the new horses maybe they will not let ride one!"

Loki saw his brother with skepticism and then the girl, she nodded.

"Yes, it sounds enjoyable."

"Well let's go" the two smiled at each other as they made their way to stables, with Loki watching them stunned from his seat in the royal room,

"What do you expect brother? Come on!" Thor exclaimed euphorically , turning to see his brother.  

"Ye-es, wait for me" Loki answered, hiding his apprehension as he hurried to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hauldr is a title of nobility, they were elite landowners with a sum of individual rights, their social class was considered the most important of a kingdom.


	2. Tricks and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it and over time he decided to ignore it too.  
> But ... can he keep facade forever?
> 
> Especially in the face of the imminent arrival of his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for short chapter, to compensate this will be long as it should be.

_The hauldr from the north bowed to the king, who recognized him with a gesture."What is the reason for your presence before me?"The hauldr straightened and proceeded to answer. "The Vanir, my king. My earnings are affected by them."_  
_Odin looked at him with critical eyes "Explain yourself"_  
_"The Vanir peasants who come to market their products and settle here, affecting all the Hauldrs, I ask you to deny them the pass, expel them all! " The king gave him a stern look-"I remind you,Hauldr, that my wife is from Vanaheim, do you want to expel her too? "Odin said._  
_"No-o-o, of course not, I'm just saying that ... "_  
_"According to the reports made by the council, many vanir work for you"_  
_"Yes but .."_  
_"And according to the report your earnings have grown, compared to those of a few decades ago, the decline that occurs in these months, is a higher income than you had when only worked for you Asgardians, right? "_  
_"Yes, my king, it's true ... "_  
_"We have a great alliance with Vanaheim, we are not going to break it because of vain and baseless problems, is that clear? " Odin glared at him._  
_"Yes, my king" the Hauldr nodded resignedly._

* * *

_A few years later...._

Rays of the sun illuminated the shared room of the two princes, his mother, queen Frigga was going to open the door, upon entering she found herself with sleepy look of her youngest son,  who just woke up.

She opened the windows and began to groom him, her son noticed the empty bed of his brother.

"Mother, Where is Thor?"

A sketch of a smile was drawn on her face."He was very excited for his first day, he got up before dawn to prepare everything and he was bothering the servants."

Loki frowned, lately his brother just talked about it. He looked to one side, deep in his thoughts, _the absence of Thor would be common from now on_ he thought sadly.

"You are ready, let's go to the table"she gave him a smile, he tried to hide his concern while he took her hand to go to the main room. 

 Upon arrival they noticed the presence of the king accompanied by his eldest son, apparently they had finished breakfast.

"Father I will give everything of me, I promise you! "  
Odin looked at him with an affectionate and amused smile, he liked his enthusiasm.

Thor noticed the presence of his brother"Loki are not you ready yet? "he looked at him confused when he saw that he did not bring what was necessary for his initiation as an Asgardian, his parents shared a look.

"I…."

"Thor, your brother will not go with you" informed his mother.  
"What? Why?" Thor asked.  
"Because he is not yet in age" Odin told him solemnly.

Thor looked at his brother confused and somewhat sad, then he shrug their shoulders.

"It´s...fine, I guess....Well, come on father, hurry"young Thor went ahead of his father.

"Don't run so fast Thor" Odin demanded, with a jocular tone as he prepared to follow him.

Loki watched the scene, a subtle worry and sadness was reflected in his eyes, his mother noticed it right away

"What happen, my son? "

"No-othing mother."he assured her, at the look of doubt of his mother.

 

* * *

 

Friga and Loki were in the royal garden sitting on a stone bench, while she read him an adventure book"Then Jotun Heilgmr showed the sacred temple to the couple of Asgardian sorcerers, who thanked him for his kindness and ... "

"Loki"she closed the book"what's wrong?" She said softly.

"Nothing, mother"he said, avoiding his gaze, embarrassed.

"Loki, you always intervene when I read you and this story told you years ago, always demand new ones and now you have kept silence" She looked at him patiently waiting for him to open up and tell her what was bothering him.

"I'm....worried"

"Why" She asked.

He sighed, melancholic "By Thor, he waited anxiously for this day, his initiation and .... I'm afraid that ... he forgets me"

"What do you mean?"

"To..that .. he will have more duties, other friends and no longer spend time with me"  muttered miserably, before  comprehensive and loving look of his mother.

"Loki, Thor is your brother and always will be like that, he will always have time for you" Loki's sad look was disappearing, his mother surrounded him with her arms "and he will always love you, as I and your father love you"

While he nodded slightly, she released him and distracted him creating illusion of green butterflies before the wondering look of his son.

"How do you do that?"

"It's magic loki, it is inside of me and also of you"she said holding his hands "we were both born with this gift."

"Can I do that?"He asked himself aloud.

"Of course, do you want to learn? "

His face was filled with joy and he nodded. "Yes, mother."

* * *

In the royal dining room, servants set the table very quickly while royal family arrived.while the royal family arrived,  celebration party for the Asgardian initiation had ended followed by the first class and now Thor accompanied by his family set out to eat.

"It was great,"Thor said as everyone sat down, taking a boar leg. "I met many other guys and the teachers told us stories of our victories in the battle and the origin of the nine realms."

"Father has also told us" Loki replied in a low voice.

"Loki! I have to show you my books, I do not get it yet, but I know that you like them, they have incredible images of battles and other  realms"he said smiling.

 "Su-ure, brother"he said, smiling back.

"That will do, after dinner"sentenced Odin.

After dinner their parents dismissed them and they went to their room, talking animatedly. The king, accompanied by his wife, watched them leave.

"These children grow fast,"Odin said with a nostalgic look.

"So is, my king, they might surprise you" Frigga replied, amused.

Odin laughed "maybe my queen" he looked her "maybe."

 

In the room of the two princes lights were on, both were sitting on a kind of sofa, the eldest was showing his book to the youngest, excited.

"Look at these images, they're great!"exclaim Thor to his little brother.

"Did you have fun today? " Loki asked fearfully.

"Of course!, but now I'm a little bored" he  looked at his brother, an idea went through his head "Are we going to play the warriors before going to sleep? "he asked surrounding him with an arm.

"Yes, sure" Loki answered relieved, maybe things will be as always.

* * *

A few months later Loki and his mother were in the royal garden, there he spent every morning practicing his illusions guided by his mother, while Thor was in the training centers, today he tried to make his illusion of a butterfly move with results ... unsuccessful.

"Relax your body, your anxiety deforms your illusions"

He looked at his mother then took a breath and followed.

"Patience, try to surround it with your energy"

He concentrated and managed to make the butterfly beat its wings naturally.

"I did it, I did it" he said happy, finally after several days he had achieved it.

Suddenly the butterfly disappeared.

"But ... what happened? "confused looked at his mother.

His mother smiled at him and gave him a sympathetic look "You have spent a lot of energy today, rest a while, we will continue tomorrow, you are doing very well" She mussed up his hair and then she put  a hand on his shoulder, 

Loki proceeded to go to his room accompanied by his mother. Once there, bored, decided to sneak to the East Wing of the palace, where were the centers of Asgardian formation, to be able to observe what his brother did, had spent several months since his initiation, he wondered if he was also progressing in his training.

* * *

On the right side of the west wing  a mistress was teaching to a group of girls.  

She is one of the instructors responsible for the formation of the damsels belonging to nobility of the kingdom.

"Courage, honor, strength and  chivalrous is what characterizes an Asgardian" The mistress dictated eloquently.

"Abnegation, obedience and compassion are present in the ladies of - "someone opened the doors sharply"My lady! They have seen a girl of your class sneak through in the corridors,"reported a servant.

"But that's impossible" she smiled nervously "there's no one missing...SIF!" exclaimed furiously before  fearful looks of her students and the servant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here it is,  
> In the next chapter we will see our warrior in action.  
> Butterflies Green is a film by Colombian director Gustavo Nieto Roa, the story is about the bullying that occurs in schools in Colombia and the world. Mainly towards the LGBT community. I know it has nothing to do with this. but I found it curious.
> 
> Goodnight!


	3. Resplendent moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it and over time he decided to ignore it too.  
> But ... can he keep facade forever?
> 
> Especially in the face of the imminent arrival of his fiancee.

She managed to move through corridors without attracting much attention, in this wing of the palace there were few guards at this time of day, she continued until she reached the other side, the left, where there was a large window, with a good view of the fields of training, she looked at the warriors, captivated, without realizing far steps that were becoming stronger.

* * *

Loki was in the left aisle of the west wing in direction of social etiquette instruction rooms for male Asgardians, when he noticed someone in the distance, next to window, approached stealthily, noticing that it was a girl with beautiful golden hair.

"Who are you?" He asked intrigued.

The girl shuddered with fear, she had been discovered, slowly turned around, to her relief it was just a boy, she supposed he had escaped classes.

"I.......am…."

"What are you doing on the men's side?" Loki questioned with real curiosity, he knew that the girls were in class now, on the right side of the East wing.

The girl blushed embarrassed  "A-and you? What are you doing outside of classes? "She replied, emboldened.

"I'm not in a group, I still do not reach the age," he repeating his father's words, shrugging shoulders slightly.

The girl was about to say something when she heard screams from other corridor.

"Sif! Show yourself immediately! "

She, with visible fear went, to the corridor from where that strong voice came.

Loki watched her leave, forgetting the reason why he was there, without noticing a smile spread across his face.

* * *

 

"It's incredible that you ignore all the rules and you sneak through corridors like a common thief" the mistress crossed her arms and she had a very angry expression, while Sif was at the front of the class, embarrassed and looking towards the floor.

"Why did you want to go to the men's side?"

"I .....wanted to see......the landscape." Sif was nervous at critical eyes of the mistress and looks of her companions

"The landscape" the mistress repeated sarcastically "and for that you went to the left side of the East wing"

"I-I do-o not-"

"There are several times that you escape from my class Sif and I will not tolerate this rebellious behavior, you are here to learn to behave like a real lady, this is the most important class you have." She looked at her "As punishment for your disobedience, you will remain practicing the writing of runes with Mrs. Seren until the sun went down, I will send a servant to warn your parents and no more escapes, is it clear to you? "

"Yes, mistress." Sif answered by ducking her head, she could hear the murmurs of her companions, today would be a hard day for her.

* * *

 After dinner, Queen Frigga  went to her children's room with a few servants, once there. she began to titivate her children quickly.

"Why are you titivating us mother?" Thor said as his mother straightened his shirt.

"We have visitors, we should receive them."she declared.

"Again?" Thor was bored, he raised his eyebrows . "Is it necessary?"

"As prince of the kingdom your presence is an obligation," she said  finishing titivating him,  while other servants approached with combs, perfumes and lotions.

"It will be only a moment, then you and your brother will be able to play in the next room" Frigga reassured him and then she began to brush Loki's hair.

"They are ready" she said after a while, looked at them satisfied with a smile, she took both of them by the hands to meet Odin "Come on"

Once they got to Odin's side, they received Bjørn and his family, he was a great  warrior of a great lineage, brother of the leader of the Einherjar, Tyr.

"It is a great honor to be before you," Bjørn said bowing and his family too.

Odin recognized them and they straightened up. "I see that your daughter has grown remarkably" he observed the girl, assessing her.

"Thank you, my king, my wife and I are proud of her, your children have also grown a lot"

"Come with us to the visiting room," the queen declared, "there we will have more privacy."

When they reached the room Frigga told Bjørn "your daughter and our children can wait for us in the next room."  
Bjørn nodded  "Sif waits there" his daughter retired with the princes to the adjoining room, while they took a seat and were looked after by servants.

* * *

 In the next room the two princes evaluated Sif, for different reasons.

"Sif, rigth?" Thor said, taking her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks," she replied, shaking his hand.

"I've seen you in class of history and writing" he gave her a smile "you attend the palace training centers like me."

"Yes, it´s true" she returned the smile.

Thor  frowned and then crossed his arms thoughtfully "So ... what do we do? We're going to have a long time here ..." He started pacing back and forth while thinking of a way to entertain himself.

Loki looked at Sif intensely, who avoided his gaze.

"We could play hide and seek although there is not much space here, or The warriors but we do not have swords either ..."

"You're the girl of the other day," Loki muttered. Sif met his gaze somewhat nervous.

"I know! I'll ask mother for permission, maybe she'll let us go to the arcade or at least allow me to bring my things. "Thor snapped his fingers and retreated to the other room.

"Do not tell anyone, please if my parents knew ..." Sif looked at Loki with pleading in her eyes.

"Your mistress did not tell them?"

"No, she just punished me" she ducked her head.

"What were you doing there?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I-I saw the warriors train,.... I would like to be a great warrior one day" the volume of her voice diminished with each word, she prepared for her teasing.

"That's ..." Loki said before Sif's sad look "peculiar, I will not say anything."

Her face lit up with joy and she smiled radiantly.

Loki smiled back, they stayed like that for a while looking at each other, until Thor arrived.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all, but when I listen to She's Got Me Dancing I imagine Sif smiling.


	4. Letters, flowers and ribbons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it and over time he decided to ignore it too.  
> But ... can he keep facade forever?
> 
> Especially in the face of the imminent arrival of his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They share some classes, although there are two sides, is for specific classes for each one, according to their gender, above all for the etiquette classes.

Spring arrived and gardens were full of splendor and beauty. In the royal garden, Queen Frigga was taking care of special plants, brought from other realms, when she noticed her youngest son rushing towards her. It had been a while, her boy was in puberty now.

"Loki?"

The young prince stopped, had a big smile on his face.

"Mother if Thor asks yo, tell him you did not see me" he pronounced quickly and then kept running.

"What if Sif asks?" She said amused.

"You tell her that I'm looking for her" he turned a second to look at her, before continuing on his way.

Frigga shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Loki stopped running when he was near a fountain, Sif was at the top of a tree observing him, descended stealthily  and then threw herself on top of him,  holding him against the ground. 

"I have you!" She exclaimed, surprising to the boy.

He could see the wind moving her hair and feel her legs holding him on either side, while she had a satisfied expression on her face.

"It's true, you have me" he smiled, looking into her eyes and breathing hard, afraid she would discover the strong beating of his heart.

"It was too easy, you have to put up more resistance" she raised an eyebrow, getting up and extended her hand. He accepted her hand and stood up.

"I brought you something," he said and reached into his pockets, without taking his eyes off her, he wished she had stayed on top of him.

"What is it?" She  put her hands on her hip. "Thor and I took it from the kitchen" he showed her a slice of apple tart a little warped.

"Did you take it?" She asked suspiciously. He gave her a mischievous smile "Technically is mine"

"Loki! that's horrible "she reproached, taking the slice of his hand "although it would be wrong to waste it now "

"You sound like Volstagg," he laughed when she started eating the tart. She gave him a gentle blow on the shoulder and continued eating, not realizing that he did not take his eyes off her.

* * *

Thor was in the royal garden looking for his brother, who had slipped away when they were about to play with some guys from his class. Although his mother did not give him his location, he knew he was here, Loki spends a lot of time in this garden. He did not want his friends to wait makes so he hurried. Then he saw them, near the fountain.

"I found you, let's go Loki the guys wait" he addressed her "you can join us Sif the more the better" offered happy "we will play the search"

"Thor u-" Sure, we go "she interrupted him, happy for idea of playing with the other guys, they always had a lot of fun. Loki looked at her a little worried, he did not want to be embarrassed by Thor's friends in her presence.

They went to an area near the training camp, at a rapid pace.

"I have returned" Thor announced to his comrades, with Loki and Sif behind him "Well,  We begin? "

"And what do we play?" Asked one of his friends.

"I thought we had already decided" Thor crossed his arms "We will play The search, who will be the hunters and the persecutors?"

Some of the boys looked at each other, with doubt.

"I do not think it's convenient" said one

"What? Why?" Thor looked at him confused.

"I could hurt her " the boy pointed at Sif, who was surprised and looked at Thor.

Thor calmed his friends "We have played before with her and nothing has happened" he said

"It's not the same, we have a strict training now, we are stronger, bigger"

"I do not want to hurt a lady"

"Me neither, my parents would scold me at home"

"She would start crying and make a fuss," mocked another, followed by laughters of some of his companions.

"Friends Sif not-" I have also trained, I have learned many things "Sif defended herself, interrupting Thor.

"Yes, of course, what else besides sewing and learning to play the harp?" The same boy laughed again.

"That's not ... .." Sif hesitated.

"Guys" Thor came out in Sif's defense "Sif is capable of-" No, it does not matter Thor I have to do something anyway, see you later "Sif said goodbye and proceeded to retire, the two brothers watched her leave.

"Sif!" Thor called.

"Don´t worry brother I'll go after her" Loki touched Thor's shoulder and then followed Sif.

 

Loki walked through corridors of the palace, until he came to a window where Sif was looking at the horizon, she looked sad, holding back the tears, he approached carefully.

"Sif, do not listen to them, they always say nonsense." Loki looked at her, waiting for her to say something.  
 

"Loki, they are right" Sif did not meet his eyes "they have started their training as warriors and I just ... I have learned to play the harp and to sew."

Loki opened his mouth without knowing what to say for a moment, he did not like to see Sif sad. "That also matters, it's as honorable as what we do"

Sif shook her head "What happened to me? I recently said that I was going to show everyone who I am, and look at me I have not achieved anything. "Sif began to cry, closed her eyes trying to stop it, she did not want that he thought she was weak.

"Sif, you -" It's time to change that "she interrupted him and dried her tears with the sleeves of her dress" I will renounce the sewing, music classes and the social etiquette  for ladies and I will enroll in sessions of training"she said with determination.

"Are you sure about that?" Loki was surprised by his words, did not wait for it to reach that point.

"Yes Loki, it's time for things to change for me" she gave him a smile and left, leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

 

The next day Sif went to the right side of the west wing ready to inform her teachers that she would leave the lady's formation, to focus on physical training with males. First she went to the classroom where they taught her social etiquette, she entered the room with pure determination and a defiant look.

"Woman is the future of the kingdom, burdened with the duty of ..." The mistress gave her a hard look "you're late, sit right now and pay attention"

Sif  walked until she was in front of her, it was time.  
"Mistress, I'm going to leave my formation as a lady and I'll sign up for warrior training," she announced confidently. Her companions began to murmur.

"After so much time you continue with those silly ideas" The mistress sentenced, frowning.  
  
"Did you know? ..." Sif whispered.

"Of course I knew it, you always escaped when training sessions began" The mistress gave her a false smile "after all your progress, you are going to abandon your formation" she raised her voice "you do not know what your place is, your duty with the kingdom. "

"I know what my place is, mistress, in the ranks of the einherjar, fighting for my people"

"I admire what they do, but our way is different, your way is different" she bowed to her height "understand it once, so that you do not suffer,......also it would be a pity if you went back to acting as before" she addressed the other girls in the class

"Girls, do you remember when Sif arrived? She tripped over her dress and walked like a boy, she looked like a little animal."

The whole class started to laugh, Sif closed his eyes and left the room, ignoring the shouts of the mistress.

Arriving home, Sif went to the dining room, her parents were having lunch, when they noticed her presence "Father, Mother I will join the warriors" she announced with total conviction.

Her parents looked at her, surprised.

"No, I do not allow it it, it's very dangerous, Sif" declared her mother, worried.

"We should leave her if that's what she wants" his father replied to his wife, trying to reassure her.

"That's what I want, Mom." Sif looked at her with a plea in her eyes. "It's been my dream since I was a little girl."

"I'm so sorry, Sif, but I'm not going to support you, I know what's best for you," her mother finished and left the room.

Sif looked with sadness to her father, who embraced her, it would be very difficult to make her mother change her mind.

* * *

Loki, was with his brother in a room, thinking about the events of yesterday, even with the talent that Sif has, he knew that it would not be easy, often his companions mocked him for practicing magic saying it was a waste of time. Even the instructor told him that he should train his positions with the sword more than project illusions.

She admired Sif's courage, she would not stop until she got what she wanted, he knew better than anyone.

"What's up, brother?" He did not realize that Thor was staring at him.

"Sif is going to sign up for the training sessions" he declared, his thoughts were still far away

"That's admirable, that's great!" Thor smiled,  sometimes Loki envied how simple his brother was.

"It will not be easy for her, her parents will not give her permission and the instructor is likely to refuse"

But he was not Thor, he knew the obstacles she would have.

"Why would not they?" Thor asked confused.

"Because they would be afraid of her getting hurt or at least that's what they would say"

Thor frowned. "Then let's get the permission," he said to his younger brother.

"What?" Loki looked confused at Thor 

"The permission of the king" Thor stated with sufficiency "if father approves, nobody will be able to stop her, right?"

Loki was surprised, Thor was right, How he did not think about that? "You're right" he said in disbelief.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Thor headed to the royal enthusiastic throne followed by Loki.

* * *

"Father, we've come to ask you something" Thor started, once they got to where his father was.

"What is offered to you?" Odin looked at Thor and then at Loki.

"We want you to give permission for Lady Sif to have a warrior training," Loki continued, doubtful.

"The Bjørns´ daughter" Odin declared.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

Odin sighed, tired, understood the problem. His children interpreted his silence as a denial.

"Please father she has the potential" Thor insisted "She could become a great warrior"

Odin thought about it an then he said "Yes, it could be, she comes from a lineage of warriors" he looked at Thor. _And she could become a great queen too._

"Then father, you will do it ?" Loki looked at his father, fearful.

"I will grant her the permission, but what follows will depend on her, if she really has the talent and she proves it,  she will be able to enter the academy, but if she fails,  she will continue her training as a lady."  
The brothers looked at each other and then at their father,

"Thank you father," they both said. 

* * *

 Sif was heading to the training camps, she was going to convince the instructor to teach her, although she still did not know how,.....anyway there was no going back now.

"Sif!" She turned around when she heard someone calling her, it seemed like the voice of ... .Thor?

"Sif, We have to tell you something important!" Thor yelled in the distance, waving his hand ,he approached her, followed by his brother.  
"Thor, Loki, what are you doing here?" She looked at them, they had gleaming smiles, like when they were playing pranks.

"We ask for a real permission, you can train with us with total freedom" Thor smiled, took her hand and gave her the letter "just show this to the instructor."

Sif blinked, she took the letter and looked at it, carefully.

"This is …."

"Yes, a special permit" Loki affirmed.

Sif was touched, they had done this.....for her? She looked at the letter and then at Thor"Thanks" she hugged Thor, hard "Thank you very much"

Loki watched the scene, his smile faded little by little being replaced by a frown, Sif had never embraced him before, he felt strange, hurt, he had also helped and did not receive any credit.

They separated and then the three headed to the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit the text over and over and still find errors, What a shame!  
> Anyway, Sigyn is coming!


	5. Withered Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what he felt for her but decided to ignore it and over time he decided to ignore it too.
> 
> But ... can he keep facade forever?
> 
> Especially in the face of the imminent arrival of his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid from my lies .....you believed me and I became so good.... pretending.

_Excellency Head of the Royal House_  
_Allfather-Odín                                                                                                                                           Palace of Asgard_

  
_Excellency King:_  


_In favor of our alliance and before  great prosperity present in our kingdoms, I convey to you my most sincere desire to have your presence in the coming days._  


_We celebrate the arrival of spring, which is why we have organized a great festival, full of music, artistic performances and a banquet. The details of everything are attached._  


_It would be an honor for us count on your presence and that of the royal family at this great festival. His inestimable presence would be an extraordinary support and would fill the whole kingdom with joy._

  


_We remain at your disposition  
_

  
_King of  Vanaheim_  
_Óðr_

 

 

 

"You can retire"

The Messenger Vanir bowed to the king and the queen,  then hurriedly left the throne room.

Odín  remained with a grim face as he watched him walk away.  Sitting on the throne accompanied by his faithful wife, he sank into his thoughts, wandering through the dark corners of his mind.

Vanaheim, the brother kingdom, one of its most reliable allies.  


His alliance with the kingdom arose many generations ago, from the dawn of the foundation of both, if he could suppose. They had several commercial agreements, they offered military support, trips between both kingdoms were very common and always welcome.  Many Vanir had settled in Asgard over the ages.  Millennia passed in prosperity and peace.

Until the Great War happened.

His hand pressed hard on the armrest of his throne, while his brow is furrowed.

Many centuries had passed since then, but some scars had remained.  Situation that was exploited by Red Shield, causing that resentment to remain in a percentage of  the population until these days ......

"Óðr is hiding something from us".  Frigga declared, pulling him out of his thoughts.  He gave a slight nod in response, after months without sending a letter, or sending a diplomat, they sent a messenger to invite him to the "festival."  


"I will find out " Odin rose from the throne. He would have to talk with Óðr, the mystery that ultimately enveloped Vanaheim gave him a bad premonition,   quickly went down  the stairs heading towards the great gate, he was going to leave immediately.

"Do I prepare everything?" Frigga asked, approaching him, her restlessness glimpsed in her expression.

"No" The king looked at her "I'll go alone, I want you to take care of our festival and the boys in my absence."

Frigga nodded solemnly. When her husband's figure began to move away once more, he touched her hands nervously.

"Odin" she called him before he crossed the threshold of the palace gate. They shared a look, years passed before them, they were so many times that he left without the certainty that he would return "be careful".

The king smiled at her affectionately,  he bowed slightly to her as a sign of farewell, and then left without looking back.

* * *

"Well played Sif, it's great to have you with us"

Prince Thor patted her partner's back as he passed by her side, then he sat on the grass joining his other companions,  all of them formed a circle sitting  in the rest area, near the training ground.  She followed him and sat next to him.

"It's nice to have female company during the intense workouts."  A blond boy said, grinning at her as he leaned back with  one hand.

"How do you know how to hold a sword?"  Another asked, skeptical.

"My uncle Tyr taught me" Sif recalled  countless summers she spent with his uncle, he told her many stories of battles, victories and glory.  When she told him she wanted to be a warrior like him, he  was pleased and began to teach her with total seriousness "We always practice when he comes to visit me"  A profound silence followed **,**   all the boys looked at her contemplatively, amazement and curiosity passed by  their  eyes.

"You're Tyr's niece" The blond boy from before stammered, standing up quickly "wow, I did not know" he scratched the back of his head with a grimace.

Prince Thor burst out laughing at the sudden discomfort of his friend, then he put an arm around Sif's shoulders , shaking her slightly.. "Guys, Sif is full of surprises," he announced, looking into her eyes "do not make mistake of underestimating her."

Sif felt the heat gather in his face as a smile formed on his lips. Since they were children he treated her as an equal, they became very good friends, she always admired his skills and ability, his mettle and his strength. He had won a special place in her heart and because  of  him she was here ... she would be eternally grateful.

"Group 16 get together, the rest is over"  
  
The boys got up and took their practice swords, ready to continue training.  
  
"We will repeat the basic postures and steps, I want them not to lose their balance even once"  
  
The instructor supervised their movements, walking among them and correcting them. Sif adopted the first of the postures, taking special care with her feet. She held her sword tightly, her look  was filled with determination. She would not disappoint anyone.

* * *

Odin landed near the palace of Vanaheim, the Bifrost took a few seconds to transport him.  He took a moment to contemplate the vast kingdom of Vanaheim, finding himself surrounded by trees and mountains, it was a kingdom much more forested and fertile than Asgard,  possessed creatures and plants unique in the 9 worlds, there was still much to explore and discover.  This wealth of resources made it  target of attacks, many wanted to appropriate these assets.  He walked north along a stone path until he reached the palace gate.  When he arrived, it opened and was received by the music of a fanfare.   


A crowd appeared then, making vitores and applauding their arrival.  King Óðr emerged from the crowd, he had an expression of happiness on his face, he approached Odin and shook his hand encouragingly.  
  
"My users of magic felt the power of Bifrost activate, but I did not think it was you, Odin, it's an honor to have you here so soon"  
  
"Some things can not be expected"

"Indeed" Óðr made a gesture with his hand to the crowd, it began to dissipate and  fanfare stopped. "You will forgive me for not having prepared your reception better." he said as he crossed the entrance gardens next to Odin, heading to the main door of the royal hall. He only made a gesture of affirmation, while he paid special attention to his surroundings, the gardens had been specially decorated, there were ornaments of ivory and figures carved in marble, even the stone path had been changed to a new white one.

"I see that you have not brought your sons, nor your wife"

Óðr turned to see him once inside the royal room, while a servant approached with glasses of wine.  
  
"They were busy with their training and my wife is preparing our own festival" Odin replied while having a drink "I was surprised not to hear from you for a while" he stared at him "no news?" asked  casually.  
  
King Óðr avoided his gaze and proceeded to drink a little, he  hesitated a bit before answering "I've been very busy, there have been several meetings, assemblies, things have been a bit hectic"

Odin took a quick look around, had noticed the new arrangements here too.  
  
"You have done remodeling" he said expectantly to Óðr. He noticed his hesitation and apprehension.  
  
"Yes, my wife wanted a new air," he finished and looked toward an adjoining door.  
  
"Your wife?"  
  
Óðr cleared his throat, clearing his throat a little.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my wife, the distinguished lady ......... Freya"  
  
The door opened, revealing  a person behind it. Odin was open-mouthed, the cup he had escaped his hands and collided with the floor  
  
"It's been a long time without seeing you, Odin"

* * *

Evening was approaching,  sky was colored orange and the wind blew strongly. Silence reigned in the  centers of instruction and in the training camps there was only one person, a girl, sitting next to a tree. A wooden sword lay on the lawn very close to her.

Her initial euphoria had faded and now the weight of her actions fell on her, Her decisions would not be free of consequences: abandon her lessons of lady, face her mother, take the warrior's training, ...If she  failed, she would agree with everyone who was against her and disappoint those who had supported her.  With  tired body after having trained to the maximum, bad thoughts invaded her easily. And if  she could not do it ?, What if she is not good enough?. Her brow furrowed and her gaze became distant.

The risk was very big, but it was worth it, being a great warrior was all she wanted. She clenched her fists and then she got up from the ground, she had to go back home, face her mother again ......... She would not take her disobedience, after expressing her dissatisfaction with her election and denying her support, she  had not spoken to her. During breakfast she reproached her for her actions and interpreted her silence as repentance and abandonment of her "whim", Sif  let her think she would resume her exclusive lessons as a lady belonging to the nobility, as soon as she knew that it was not like that .... .

She heard the crunch of leaves and instinctively her body  gets up on guard.

"Even shadows shrink before your presence, lady Sif"  


Loki looked at her, amused, upon recognizing him,  tension was leaving her body. He had been watching her, hidden in the tree where he was leaning now.

"Loki," she whispered, a forced smile forming on her face "what are you still doing here?"

He approached her without answering her question, he had an enigmatic expression, as if he knew something that she did not"I could ask you the same thing ... The darkness is spreading, it  could hide undesirable characters with  affairs dark "

Sif raised an eyebrow at his words, usually had a reply and then would begin to fight playfully,  but now she did not have encouragement   for that.

" Maybe"  
  
Loki's satisfied expression wobbled.  
  
"Something wrong?"

Sif sighed "Too many events, I ...... I feel exhausted" she said lowering her shoulders.

Loki studied her, trying to discover the cause of her discomfort, according to Thor  she had done very well, but Thor was....Thor, everything was fine for him, he was terrible to read people. He sighed to himself, however he thought that he was right this time, He sighed to himself, however he thought that he was right this time, after all she had managed to do what she wanted since she was a child and she was good, he had bruises that proved it. He had not been with them in the training camps because he belonged to another group, had barely seen her during the general lessons and when  study day ended,  as a prince he had to deal with private tutors like Thor.

"Even  planets collide and from chaos stars are born, if your heart is in the right place you will reach the light guided by the power of Yggdrasil,  mountains will look like mounds and  oceans, like streams."

Sif gave him a look full of skepticism,  raised an eyebrow.

Loki blushed slightly, cleared his throat and explained "Father usually says it, it means that you believe in yourself, sooner or later the results of your effort will show"

Sif laughed a little and shook her head.

"Silvertongue _"_

Silence surrounded them then, Sif looked at Loki, appreciated his consolation attempt, she liked to see him trip over his words.  Loki was quiet,  words died on his tongue, her warm and sincere look made him nervous.

Sif gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, pitying him. Loki shuddered at the sudden contact.

"Thanks," she said. Her touch was like fire, he experienced a strange anxiety ... and yearning. A long time ago, he had felt something vaguely similar, it did not end well. He was ignored, he felt hurt and for that he committed some mischievousness  that were forgiven him because he was hardly a child, even so he was not proud of it. What he felt now was ten times stronger, more dangerous and so tempting.

"I have to go back"  
  
Sif broke the moment, without noticing Loki's mental mess, he nodded and silently accompanied her inside.

"But really, what are you doing here? You should be with your personal tutor, you had other lessons today according to Thor."  
  
"I snuck out." He looked at her again amused, ignoring his previous embarrassment.

"You are forming a habit"  
  
"A defect that both of us share, my lady"

Recognition passed through her eyes, she remembered the time they met, when she had run away during the female etiquette class to watch the training of warriors.

"You're not good, I discovered you" Sif crossed her arms, looking at him defiantly.

"Like me to you"

Sif tapped him on the shoulder and started running, Loki following close behind, laughter and joy accompanying the cold night.

* * *

"Freya"

The lady smiled cheekily at Odin, who was in a state of stupor. After millennia, she was back, what was she looking for? What was she planning? His frown deepened and he clenched his fist tightly, he needed answers.  He tried to compose himself, would not let her notice his hesitation.

"How long have you been married?"

Óðr moved his hands slightly, suddenly looked very tired "For a few months, after centuries of  engagement, I regret having hidden it, Odín, but given the circumstances I had no other option"

Centuries, he had been seeing her for centuries.  How did this happen?  
  
"Is there something else you're hiding from me, Óðr?" Odin asked, with a fake light tone.

Óðr cleared his throat "As you well know, Vanaheim was divided after the last subversion, the war between our kingdoms and Red Shield caused that part of my people carry with resentment and distrust towards Asgad. Informants have told me that those voices have risen in indignation due to  recent assault by  hauldr of the North of Asgard, he and his men spoiled two cargo ships  and injured several Vanir peasants in the process. "

"He will be punished"  
  
"I do not doubt it, but ...

"That is not the only problem" Freya intervened, calling the attention of the two kings "A simple punishment will keep them happy for a brief time and then what?,  the resentment will continue,  gangs will be formed and the attacks will start. My people have always felt that the Asgardians do not give them the respect they deserve, that they consider them inferior, they need the certainty that Asgard treats us with equality and respect, that they are true allies and not despotic conquerors."  


Odin exchanged a look between the two. "What do you propose?"  
  
"The definitive union between us, that our houses are one, a marriage"

"I marry Frigga, who belongs to the nobility of Vanaheim"

"The Frigga's lineage disappeared long ago, her parents are dead, her brother was banished and her sister is missing. Also the Royal House to which she belonged no longer has power, a new one arose with the ascension of Óðr to the throne. "

"Who do you want to engagement?" Odin narrowed his eyes, suspecting where she wanted to go..

"Your son with my daughter"  
  
"Your daughter?"

"Yes, a Princess Vanir, she has been given the highest education and, like me, she is a talented user of magic"

"Did you have a daughter? This information should not be hidden, how come you did not tell me anything about the heir to the throne of Vanaheim Óðr?" Odin was losing patience, too many secrets and revelations.

"I took Sigyn  as if she were my own daughter, but she is not of my blood, she is a child of two worlds, fruit of the union of a very talented dwarf blacksmith and my wife." Óðr said calmly, drinking a little wine again.

"A dwarf-Vanir hybrid"  
  
"She is a princess, Odin."  
  
"But an illegitimate" He smirked.  
  
"How dare you-

Óðr  raised a hand interrupting Freya "I do not force this Odin, but I think it would be beneficial for both of us, let resentment and distrust be things of the past, let's be one, let's try that tragedies do not repeat themselves."

"Your solution is a marriage"

Óðr wrinkled his forehead "It's just the beginning, the first step, your son will eventually gain the respect and confidence of all my people, and the new generations will admire him. And just as Frey serves as a link between Alfheim and Vanaheim, Thor  will be the nexus between Asgard and Vanaheim. "

Odin sighed tiredly and then frowned.

"No"

"How?!" Freya shouted, irritated by Odin's terse answer, Óðr  just blinked, not really impressed, he knew the character of Odin, he had dealt with him countless times.

"I do not accept this girl as  wife of my son Thor." Odin finished by looking at them fiercely.

"Are you going to throw our alliance in the trash? , you do not care about the safety of our people or yours!"

"What about your second son?" Prince Loki "Óðr looked at Freya, made a gesture, she relaxed and looked at Odin defiantly.

Odin closed his eyes briefly, weighing the decision he would make. He had many plans for Loki,  choice of a wife was certainly not among them, he had not considered it at all!. His forehead wrinkled,  tension seized his body. He had neglected that,  if  Loki got involved with a woman, the fruits of that union would reveal his true inheritance.....Only pain awaited him and rejection. I could not allow it, Loki could not be with any woman ... ordinary. Sooner or later he would have to reveal to him his true lineage, but for now he was going to protect him from the truth at all costs.If he married him with this hybrid girl, he would take him away from the Asgardian maidens and he would have excuses for  their particularly different offspring. In addition their union would help to consolidate an alliance between the four kingdoms.

Odin relaxed, preparing to speak. No matter how long he will take, he would not feel good about himself

"I accept, when they reach  the established age, your daughter and my son will get married"

Óðr made a gesture of affirmation, relieved, while Freya looked surprised at Odin, she had not imagined that he accepted so easily, she hoped that she had to threaten him, would have liked to see him scared before the expectation of a war.

"Let's drink then, for the eternal union between Vanaheim and Asgard" Óðr called a servant who brought new wine glasses, he offered them both "that this is the beginning of a glorious age"

Odin drinks from his glass, in his mind he wondered if he really had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many emotions, I am happy to know that there will be a serie of Loki but at the same time I am afraid of what they give us. I do not want it to be a comedy, or to change personality of the characters that I love(Really Waititi? a Loki emo and a fat Thor?).
> 
> I want to see them having epic adventures with a bit of drama, in the style of the Lord of the Rings, like Thor's first film, the original idea. Before they changed it and made the irreverent Ragnarok movie, (Why Marvel? Why?)
> 
> Speaking of Lotr will also have a new series, Yay! I want to see handsome sons of Lord Elrond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hauldr is a title of nobility, they were elite landowners with a sum of individual rights, their social class was considered the most important of a kingdom.


End file.
